It's too late to apologize
by nymphadora-era
Summary: Lilly's thoughts after the Lilly's Mom has got it going on episode. About fish, Oliver and idiots. Oh, and Alec.
1. One idiot

Lilly's thoughts after the episode "Lilly's Mom has got it going on".

PS: I hate Oliver for calling Lilly an idiot in that episode. I really do. Despite him being sexy at one point.

---------

I absentmindedly kicked the empty can that was lying on the sidewalk. It headed straight towards the lamppost and bounced off.

Sorry can. It's not your fault.

I let out a heavy sigh and plodded on towards home, my usually light steps becoming heavy with each step. My mind was still thinking about the day's events between me and Miley; the whole "Mom dating Robbie" fiasco; but somehow, my stupid thoughts kept going back to that one sentence that hurt more that it should have been.

_"Don't be an idiot. Just take the fish."_

I can't believe it.

After all this time.

He still stood up for her.

He chose to defend her.

Not me.

My perfect _almost_-sister slash best friend.

Miley Stewart a.k.a Hannah Montana.

Well, I guess it's not her fault that he chose to stand up for her instead of me. Heck. Probably all the guys would want to protect her.

Perfect miss Miley. Gorgeous. Curvaceous.

Can sing.

I released yet another sigh and crossed my arms across my chest as a sudden evening breeze blew past, making me chilly. I pushed away my long side bangs that the wind blew, causing it to cover my face and I quickly tucked it behind my ears.

Too bad I didn't have my skateboard with me since mom sent me to school today.

It sure would've cleared my head.

Normally, I would've gone home with Oliver, since we live right next to each other, but today, I don't even want to talk to him. Much less see him.

_"Don't be an idiot."_

Bah. Don't be an idiot.

I hate you Oliver.

_No you don't._

Shut up brain. I do hate him.

Okay, maybe I don't really _hate him_ hate him.

But I hate him for not sticking up for me instead.

His best friend since preschool.

I mean, we have history together! We still kept the 64 pack crayons that we split in half that brought us together as friends back in preschool.

At least, I thought he did, cos' I still have my 32 crayons.

Why would he stick up for her instead?

Well, luckily Sarah did. Maybe I'll gang up with her and we can open a "Down with Oliver" fan club and rally other girls against him. I'll be president and Sarah will be my vice, and together, we'll make Oliver suffer.

_Okay, I think you've gone mental Lilly._

Shut up brain.

Okay, maybe brain might have a point. I am going mental.

I smacked my forehead and sighed in frustration.

Eargh. Why am I so bothered about that one stupid sentence? I mean, I've called him idiot loads of times. How come when he said it to me, it's like a knife slicing right through my heart?

_Maybe cos' he called you an idiot in front of the whole class, and for Miley. Maybe you're jealous._

Jealous? Of Miley? Or of the possibility that Oliver might develop feelings for Miley?

_I don't know. You figure it out yourself._

Thanks a lot _brain_. That really helps. Oh, and if you can't recognize it, that was sarcasm.

_Brain - …_

I am officially going crazy. I'm bickering with my brain. Perhaps I'll name my brain. I can't possibly keep calling my brain, _Brain, _now can I?

_Sure you can._

I'll call you Alec.

_Why Alec? And how come I'm a male?_

Don't question me. You just are.

Alec. I smiled to myself.

"Who's Alec?"

I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. I turned around to see Oliver, his shaggy black hair looking windswept. Like he has been running.

"Oliver! You scared the heck out of me." I clutched my jacket to my chest.

"I repeat. Who's Alec?" Oliver frowned, while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

I didn't realize that I said Alec's name out loud. Shit. I can't possibly tell him that I named my brain, now can I? He'll probably think I'm mental.

_But you are mental._

Shut up Alec.

I think I said that out loud too, cos' Oliver was giving me this really weird look.

"Uh…no one you would want to know. He's my…uhh.." I stalled. Come on Alec! Help me out here!

_You're on your own kiddo._

Thanks a lot.

"Uh…Lilly? You in there?" Oliver waved his hands in front of me and I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. I'm here. All of me. Me and my brain." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me weirdly. "I don't think I want to know." He chuckled, shaking his shaggy head at me.

I started to continue my walk, and Oliver fell in step beside me.

"So why were you panting?" I glanced at him briefly and looked back to the front, sticking my hands into my cargo pant's front pockets.

"I was running after you. Didn't you hear me? I called your name a couple of blocks ago but you seemed out of it."

"Oh, yeah…well, sorry about that. My mind was busy thinking about some stuff." I shrugged.

"Are you sure your brain can handle all that thinking?" He teased, nudging his arm against mine, grinning.

_HEY! I resent that._

I resent that too.

"Hey!" I gave him a slight shove and my lips threatened to curve up into a smile.

_I thought you hated Oliver? Aren't you mad at him a while ago?_

Oh yeah. I forgot. I instantly wiped the smile from my face and replaced it with a grim face. He noticed the sudden change of expression and frowned.

"How come you didn't wait for me after school today? I thought we were going to walk home together as always." He pouted.

Urgh. Not that pouty look. I hate that pout of his. Always makes my stomach unusually queasy.

_Be strong Lilly. Don't be dazzled by his cuteness. _

Thanks Alec. I won't.

"Well I didn't think you'd want to go home with an idiot." I started to hasten my steps. My anger towards him began to build up again.

Oliver quickens his pace to catch up with me.

"Lilly, wait up." I ignored him and continued to move faster. I was getting heated up as that sentence filled up Alec again.

"_Don't be an idiot. Just take the fish." _

_He called you an idiot Lilly. AND forced you to take the stinking cold fish. Don't forgive him. At least, not yet._

Don't worry Alec. I won't.

"Lilly!" This time, Oliver managed to catch up to me and grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

I tried to struggle out of his grip but he tightened his hold on my arms.

It hurts.

"Oliver! Let go of my arms! It hurts." He immediately eased on his grip but kept one hand around my arm.

"Lilly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked at me apologetically but I just looked away, rubbing my arms. "But please, don't run away. Hear me out first."

I halted my steps and just looked towards the ground, not meeting his eyes.

"Two minutes." I muttered. We were standing approximately two lampposts away from my house.

"Look. I know this is about the fish thingy in class-" but I cut him off.

"Not just the fish Oliver! You called me a freaking IDIOT in front of the whole class! Sure made me look like a real idiot." I glared at him.

"-but I was just trying to protect you!" He said, exasperated.

"Protect me??" I stared at him, disbelieved at what he just said. "Are you freaking kidding me?? Everyone in class saw you sticking up for Miley! And you were supposed to be my oldest best friend. I thought you would have _my_ back." I shook my head, resigned.

"Anyways, thanks Oliver. If by protecting me means calling me an idiot and standing up for Miley, then I guess you've done your job."

I wrenched my arms out of his hold and ran away from him. Tears threatened to spill my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. I'm not going to cry over stupid Oliver.

"Lilly! Lilly please just listen to me first…" His shouts faded as I ran farther away from him, my dependable Converse sneakers squeaking on each step.

I burst through the red oak door of my house and saw Mom in the living room as I rushed up the stairs towards my room. I heard her call me but I ignored her as I headed for my abode.

Slamming the door shut, I flipped myself head first onto my bed and buried my head into my pillows.

Suddenly, I felt sudden vibrations on my left hip, and the muffled tune of _"It's too late to apologize" _filled the room.

Oliver.

_How ironic is your ring tone, kid._

How true, Alec.

I reached into my left pocket and brought out my white flip phone that Dad got me for my birthday.

I flipped it open just to hear a strangled _"Lilly please-"_ and shut the phone again.

Pressing hard on the black button at the top of the phone, I watched as the blue light from the LCD screen faded off.

It's too late to apologize, Oliver.

Too late.

For today.

Perhaps if you try next week. We'll see.

_We'll see, kiddo._

-----------------

A/N: Sorry to end it like that. I might continue if I feel like it. Anyways, this is the first fic after a loooooooong, and I do really mean long, time of not writing. I hope the story is not cheesy or confusing or anything. Oh, and check out www.loliver. That's where me and my Loliver homies hang.


	2. Two idiots

**Wow. I didn't know so many people glanced at this fic, let alone read it. Muchos gracias though to all those who did give this fic a chance. And a million hugs to all those wonderful people who reviewed. It's been a while since I last received a review, so, it was a refreshing change to get some again. **

**Oh, I still do hate Oliver though. But just a teensy bit less. **

**Oh, and it's still in Lilly's pov. And if you don't know whom the italics belong to, it's Lilly's brain, Alec.**

--------

I glanced at the square LCD screen of my smooth white phone.

**33 TEXT MESSAGES**.

Talk about sycophantic. And all from the 'guy-who-must-not-be-named-who-called-me-an-idiot-and-forced-me-to-take-the-cold-stinking-fish'.

_Oh you mean Oliver?_

Alec! Does the phrase "_guy-who-must-not-be-named_" mean anything to you? I don't want to think of him, so don't say his name.

_F.y.i kid, I didn't __**say**__ his name. __**You **__thought it up. After all, I am __**your**__ brain._

Oh put a sock in it. Smart Alec.

_Well, at least I'm smart._

I ignored Alec and flipped open the phone, dialing for my voicemail.

"_You have 10 voice messages today. To listen to the message, press 1.To return to menu, press #."_

_Ten? Wow, someone really wants to talk to you. And I bet it's you-know-who._

How come our conversation reminds me of Voldermort?

Anyways, it has been exactly eight days and thirteen hours since I last saw Oliver, or rather, spoken to him. I've been avoiding him like the plaque, and so far, it has gone surprisingly well considering the fact that we lived just next door to each other. Everyday I left home early for school to avoid bumping into him and each time he tried to catch me, I managed to make a quick exit either into the girl's bathroom or hide behind someone. Not that it always work.

Today is Saturday, and normally, I would be spending the afternoon hanging with my skater pals and Oliver at the skate park, but seeing that I was doing so well playing hide and evade with Oliver, it wouldn't be good if I turned up at the park. Thus, that explains my current position at the playground five blocks down from the skate park, where I knew that Oliver wouldn't be going anywhere near.

However, that didn't stop him from trying to reach me by sound waves, thus explaining the insurgence of text messages and voice mails.

I pressed 1 and waited.

"_Lilly. Please don't be so petty. Just hear me out and I'll explain everything to-" _his plea was suddenly cut off cos' I snapped the phone shut.

"Petty? I'm being _petty?" _I growled to myself.

_Ever think that he might be telling the truth?_

"I'm not petty!" I vehemently scolded my brain. I think I'm getting dizzy.

Suddenly, a voice jerked me by surprise. My white phone nearly slipped out of my grasp but I managed to catch it before it landed on the grainy brown sand.

I looked up and saw a figure.

Standing upside down.

Sarah.

She had this weird look on her face that I've been getting a lot this past week. Hmm…

"Uh, Lilly…who were you talking to?" She glanced around to see if there was anyone else there with me.

"Sarah! You scared me! And why are you upside down?"

She raised one eyebrow and looked at me as if I have two heads. "Uh, Lilly, if you didn't realize,_ you're_ the one hanging upside down?" She said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked downwards to see a vast stretch of clear blue backdrop.

The sky.

I forgot that I'm currently hanging bat style with my knees hooked over the monkey bars. Something Oliver and me loved to do when we're hanging out at the playground.

Pardon the pun.

"Oh..." I cringed, feeling rather embarrassed. "No wonder. I feel like my head is going to explode. All the blood must have gone to my brain."

_No wonder I felt suffocated._

I smiled sheepishly at Sarah and did a backwards flip off the monkey bar and managed to land firmly on the sand on my two feet.

"And she sticks the landing!" I cried triumphantly, hands in the air, grinning at her after my amazing flip, if I can say so myself.

"Fantastic flip, Lilly," she chuckled and played along, pretending to applaud my _spectacular_ performance.

I straightened out my 'Chill like a Villain' pink shirt and wiped my hands on my white khakis.

_Not a good move, kid. White pants? Dirty hands? A big no-no._

And who cares? Definitely not me.

I tossed my messy hair behind my shoulders and fished out my black and pink beanie from my side pockets and squeezed my humongous head in it.

Grabbing my skateboard that was resting beside the pole, I walked towards the seesaw that was at the edge of the rectangular playground, prompting Sarah to follow me.

"So," I started, after settling comfortably on one end of the seesaw and gestured Sarah to sit on the other end.

She hesitated at first, but then duplicated my actions.

"-what cha' doing around this part of the town?" I continued as I pushed my feet downwards against the sand to start the seesaw motion. "Not that it's any of my business, but I've never seen you around this area before."

"I just finished my first book reading session over at the children's library a few blocks from here. I signed up for it last week when I saw the notice at the school's main notice board." She explained.

"Anyways, It was nice to see those children's faces when I read them those stories. I really hope they liked my reading," she mused as the seesaw went up and down.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm sure they do."

I let out a heavy sigh that made Sarah turn to look at me.

"You're really very nice, Sarah. I'm surprised you haven't snagged yourself a boyfriend. Those guys really don't know what they're missing."

"Nah…" she blushed, "…I don't think guys like the 'Saintly' type. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to be involved again in any relationships yet. There's still a lot of time for me to think about boys and relationships. And looking at my past history with boys, I'd rather wait a very long time."

_Wow, that's something new that I don't hear everyday._

Then my mouth did something stupid. "But what about Oliver?" I suddenly blurted out.

Damn. I really have to control my mouth.

She raised one eyebrow. "What _about_ Oliver?" She conked her head and looked at me.

A slight grin hinted at the corner of her mouth.

Is she really playing dumb with me?

"Well…" I dragged it out, "you guys were sizzling with sexual tension the other time when you were arguing in Mr. Corelli's class, during that International Relations Week."

Sarah snorted and burst out laughing. She abruptly dug her foot in the playground sand to halt the seesaw as she continued laughing. My butt slammed down hard against the wooden seesaw as it dropped to the ground.

Ouch.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, putting my hands akimbo, while rubbing my currently sore butt.

Now reduced to slight giggling, she looks like she's trying to calm herself down enough to squeeze in some words.

"O – Oliver? Me and Oliver?" I nodded. "Se-sexual ten-tension?" She choked, her laughter building up again.

That's what I said, didn't I?

Since she didn't offer any explanation, I continued. "I thought that you guys were so right up at each other's face that you were almost going to ravish each other in the classroom."

Somehow, the thought of Oliver making out with Sarah made my stomach churn with queasiness. Not sure why.

_Maybe it's yesterday's peas. _

Maybe.

_I was being sarcastic, kid._

…

Sarah shook her head, laughing slightly. "_Ravish_? Where do you get these words? Have you been reading romance trash novels again?"

Romance trash? Now I'm confused.

"Well, even Miley thought so too." I defended myself. "She said it seems like you guys were nearly about to play tonsil hockey with each other." Again, my stomach squirmed uneasily. I really should get it checked.

_Nothing's wrong with your stomach, Lilly. You just need to listen to your heart._

Okay, now this is really getting weird, Alec.

"Why? Are you jealous, Lilly?" My jaw dropped.

_See! That girl really is a smart one._

"Wh-what? Me jealous? Pfft.." I sputtered.

_Real smooth._

Oh shut up.

Recovering from my embarrassing momentary lapse in coming up with a coherent sentence, I scoffed. "Why would I be jealous?"

She smirked.

I had the sudden urge to slap that smirk off her face. But then I remembered that she's Sarah.

_Saint_ Sarah.

It would be blasphemous of me if I did that.

"Ok, ok, I was just teasing you. Relax, Lilly." Chuckling, she got off from the see saw and smoothed her skirt down.

That's right. Skirt.

I got up from my side and tugged up my loose khakis slightly. I saw a bunch of kids racing towards the playground, so I thought it's best if we got out of the way before we turn into Flatman and Ribbon. Sorry, inside joke with Oliver.

I picked up my skateboard again and walked away from the playground area, Sarah following behind.

"Anyways, there's absolutely nothing between me and Oliver." She spoke, twirling a lock of curl around her fingers. "I mean, we've tried going out before, which you already know what happened out of that, and we have completely nothing in common. Plus, he's not even my type."

"Not your type? Oliver is everyone's type, well, at least that's what _he_ claims." I snickered.

"Well, no offence, but he's boring, he thinks the ozone is a brand of hair product and he doesn't agree with you when you try to assert your independence about girls picking up the tab." She listed off her fingers.

"Oh yeah," I suddenly recalled, "I wanted to thank you earlier about that, but I guess I forgot. Thanks by the way, for sticking up for me on that. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I admit though that it was fun arguing with him, but that's all that it is. Pure harmless disagreements."

She shrugged and gave me a knowing smile, like trying to reassure me of something.

"Oh."

_That's all that you can say_? _Oh?_

I mean, what else can you say to that?

_Urm, maybe that you're just jealous and would like to know if Sarah has a thing for Oliver?_

Hello, that was supposed to be a rhetorical question! And I am not jealous!

"You're **not **jealous?" Sarah smirked. Apparently, I said that out loud again. I tend to do that a lot these days.

Man. I really need to learn how to switch Alec off.

I glanced sheepishly at Sarah, and after contemplating for a moment; I emitted a long sigh. A very long sigh.

I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Okay… maybe…" I muttered while Sarah looked at me expectantly, "…I am jealous-" I admitted, resignedly,

_Finally she admits it. Huzzah!_

"-But just a _wee_ bit," I argued, emphasizing the amount using my thumb and finger spaced slightly apart. She scrunched her forehead in disbelief.

"Just a _wee bit_ jealous? Try maybe THIS-" spreading her two arms apart from one end to another "-wee bit instead."

I pursed my lips. "Okay, now that's just exaggerating." I said, deadpanned.

She grinned. "Sorry."

I managed to crack a smile. Come on, she's just too nice a person. How is that possible, I have no clue whatsoever.

"Fine," I huffed, "I am jealous. A little more than wee bit. But please don't tell anyone. Not even Miley-"

"You didn't tell Miley?" she abruptly interrupted,

"-knows cos' she would pester me non-stop about it. Please Sarah?" I pleaded, giving her a sad puppy-dog face that always works with Oliver.

_I don't think it will work on her though._

"Sure. Of course." Hah! Take that Alec.

"Thank you soo much, Sarah," I gave her a side hug, "You have no idea how relieved I am to finally unload that on someone."

"Why didn't you unload that on Oliver then? That'll probably make things a lot easier. I noticed that you've been avoiding him for almost a week now, dodging him whenever he comes close or giving him the cold shoulder each time he talks to you."

"Wow, I didn't know you noticed all of that." I laughed lightly, and shifted my skateboard to my other hand.

"Come one, Lilly. Practically _everyone_ in school noticed it. I mean, you guys were usually inseparable, best friends since preschool and all. Of course people noticed when suddenly they see one constantly scooting away each time the other comes down the hallway. The 360 degrees abrupt detour practically gives it away." She said matter-of-factly.

I cringed, thinking about how obvious it has been trying to avoid Oliver.

"But really, why exactly were you avoiding Oliver all this time? Just because you were jealous?" She frowned.

No. Just that he called me an idiot in front of the whole class. Oh, and thinks that believing in women's right to pay is stupid. But I can't possibly tell Sarah that. She'll probably say that I'm just being petty.

_Which you are._

No I'm not. I'm just bitter.

_Sheesh. Isn't that the same thing?_

No its not.

_Uh, yes it is._

Not.

"Lilly?" Sarah clicked her fingers in front of me, snapping me out of my mental bickering with my brain. Perhaps, I need to check my brain instead of my stomach.

"Oh, its nothing," I shook my head, "Its something else. I just don't feel like talking to him for a while. Something he said was really hurtful, and I don't think I'm able to forgive him yet for it."

She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will make up sooner or later," she reassured, "although I hope sooner, cos' its weird seeing a moping Oliver and a usually cheerful Lilly becoming suddenly elusive around school. Plus, you guys have been friends for so long, I don't think you would want to waste all that over any small matter." She advised, giving a small pat on my shoulder.

"Maybe, we'll see." I shoved my other hand that was not holding the board into my pocket. Turning to Sarah, I said, "I guess I'll see you at school then. Thanks Sarah. Today was nice. We should hang around some time when you're not busy saving the world." I joked.

She laughed. "That would be lovely. See you then. Bye!" She waved and went the other way.

I placed my skateboard on the ground and was just about to push off when my side pockets vibrated.

'_It's too late to apologize…It's too late…' _

I immediately fished out my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

That was a big mistake since I forgot to check the caller id first.

"Lilly." His voice sounded through the receiver.

I looked straight ahead and there he was.

One foot placed on his skateboard and his hand holding his phone to his ear.

Standing just merely fifty feet away.

Oliver.

_It's too late to run now, kid._

--------

**A/N: Hehe…sorry, no Oliver in this entire chapter, except for that last part. I just wanted to clear things straight about the possibility of Sarah and Oliver becoming a couple in the future. I don't think Sarah would go back to Oliver, seeing that in the show, she honestly couldn't see any common interest whatsoever with him. Plus, if you noticed, in her relationship with Jackson, she was really interested in him enough to try and change him even if he wasn't being environmental friendly, but with Oliver, she didn't even make any effort. So, even if it seems like the writers might pair them together, I doubt Sarah would be willing. **

**I originally intended to make this a one shot, but I don't think I can complete it within one chapter. And looking at this second chapter, I accidentally left it with a cliffhanger. So, I'll probably come up with the final chapter soon, making this a three shot. That's two more than what I originally intended.**

**That's what boredom and fresh new episodes of HM does to me.**

**Shameless plug: www(dot)loliver(dot)2ya(dot)com. Join the forums. Do it.**


End file.
